Traveling away from one's own refrigerator often necessitates the use of some sort of refrigeration device, such as an insulated cooler. One form of such cooler includes an insulated rectangular box with a lid hingedly connected along one edge. A pair of wheels at one lower edge and one or more handles are sometimes provided to facilitate pulling or carrying the cooler, which may be stuffed full of food, beverages and ice. The addition of external carrying devices such as cargo nets and bungee cords has been suggested (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,097 and 5,407,218) to permit the user to carry additional items externally while pulling the cooler. Improvements are continually being sought.